Richard Brook is James Moriarty
by YoungJMoriarty
Summary: This is the story to go along with my RP (@YoungJMoriarty) it gives his life from when he was a child to where he is know. There are very few adult themes until the endish of the story.
1. Chapter 1

James Moriarty is Richard Brook

_Right, hello. I'm James Moriaty. I believe that my story is not well told I believe that I am made out to be heartless; I hope my story will change your opinion_

I was five years old when my parents started to change, they started to abuse me. I remember it clearly, my dad was a drunk and my mum was very passive. My dad came in one night, drunk like usual. He bellowed my name, **"Richard****!" **I remember running for my life and hiding behind the couch. He followed me grabbing me by my shirt collar and shouting in my face. He clenched his fist and hit me around the head, as I lost consciousness the house door flew open and I saw a man and then blackness…

As I awoke about three hours later in a hospital room, the man I saw sitting opposite me he spoke in a calm voice **"Richard... how are you feeling?" **he asked gesturing to my now stitched head. I replied "**yeah, I'm not too bad, H-How did you know my name?" ** I asked in my very strong Irish accent. The man sighed "**your teacher expressed some concern to us of your wellbeing at home** **and as we now know, she was right." **I still had not managed to take it in; I only inclined my head towards him. He then spoke again **"we are taking you into foster care, we can advise you in ****changing your**** name if you want to?"**I jumped at the opportunity to start again. **"YES! Yes please" **I managed to calm myself down a little. The man replied **"okay then" **he took out some forms **"right here we go" **he filled out the form. Whilst I was thinking of whom I could be. **"So thought of a name yet Richard?" **I at once shouted **"JAMES!"** the man chuckled, **"okay, James... thought of a surname?"** I shook my head slowly. **"How about Moriarty?" **I nodded quickly. **"Yes! I am James Moriarty!" **the man nodded smiling warmly **"Yes**** you are kid, yes you are****..."** and with that he left.

_This is the first part of my true story, and was how I became James Moriaty. I hope you enjoyed this part and you will continue reading._

_-James xx_


	2. Chapter 2

After a week in hospital I was eventually allowed to leave the hospital care staff, I learned that the man's name was in fact Mark, we got on well. It was Mark who read my books whilst I was in hospital. I even though he would foster me, turns out I was wrong though he was my social worker. Mark had found a place for me in a care home just outside London. At that time I hand never been out of Ireland. It was a big thing for me at the time. Well I had a new name, a new life and maybe even a new family. As Mark put me into the car and strapped me in I started to wonder, will is see my parents again, my friends. Or will I just move on and my old life be a distant memory.

I didn't remember the journey to my care home very well; I think I was asleep for most of it. I however remember clearly what the care home looked like. It had big heavy front gates, the drive was tiled with what was white tiles but over time had turned grey. There was an oak tree at the front of the house, its branches where wide it covers the front of the house in a sea of darkness, that scared me the most, I held onto my teddy tighter. Before I had chance to scream mark said** "you ready kid**" I felt overwhelmed and just nodded. I got out the car and a tall woman came and introduced herself. **"Well hello dear, and who might you be?"** I nearly slipped up and said Richard though I quickly said **"James Moriarty, hi..."** She found it hard to understand me due to my accent, it took several minutes for her to understand me I knew then that it was going to be a long day, I rubbed the scar that was on my head. Meanwhile Mark was getting my stuff out of the car. The lady then spoke again **"come one Richard, let's get you settled in…"**little did I know that the two years I was would be the worst years of my life. I was bullied at school due to my accent. I was picked on in the care home because I was not from London.


End file.
